Space Knight
The Space Knight (S-pay-s N-ai-t) is a genetically altered super warrior from the depths of Space, part of an organization of evil fighters called the Space Knights . Each member of the Space Knights goes out of their way to find all manner of enemies to kill whether it be aliens, mutants, heretics, demons, space dragons , or gods. Space Knight found the Revengerists and thought being a part of their "little group" would give him many opportunities to perform his duty as a Space Knight. While it has done that he's suffered for it. Space Knight has a real name and title, but the Revengerists refuse to bother with that stuff and just call him Space Knight. It gets pretty confusing when they have a conversation about Space Knight and his organization of Space Knights (you can read more about the Space Knights in teh SPace Knights article.) Physiology Like any standard Space Knight, he comes genetically altered in a way that he can better fight the evils that roam the Revengerverse, in fact he is pretty standard as far as Space Knights go holding no special rank, title, or personality. He's changed a lot in dealing with the Revengerists, but to any Space Knight he's just a Space Knight. Having altered genes from the Leader of the Space Knights he is effectively immortal, timeless and can't die from old age or disease (unless the disease is like super bad, like botox.) He does not need normal human sleep, can hold his breath for a reeeeaaallly long time, and can do a lot of other things. His strength dwarfs that of any Normal, his jump height is incredible, he has multiple extra organs for stuff he can do, has awesome combat knowledge and training , and can tell a mean joke every once in a while. He is a few heads taller than a normal, it's like he's a white (or black) guy in Japan. His muscles are really big so chicks think he's super hot (some dudes think this too but Space Knight isn't gay so it doesn't matter.) Organs The most important aspect of a Space Knight other than being a Knight in Space and fighting Space Dragons and his unending zeal are his organs. These are important for fighting Space Dragons, without them he couldn't fight Space Dragons as well. Extra Heart - This gives him increased blood circulation further increasing his capacity to swing swords at Space Dragons. Extra Extra Heart - Another increase in blood flow, also gives him the power of love and anime blood geysers. In a desperate moment he can kick his hearts into overdrive, make a cut in his skin, and fire blood like a laser beam. It's super painful and gross. Second Set of Lungs - Yeah, so he can get more oxygen and filter toxic air and crap, no one cares about this really but it's there. Mucousoid - This concentrates his mucous into a super concentrated mucous that can get rid of any disease or can be shot like a projectile, he once used this to create a mucous clone of himself kind of like in that one episode of the Tick where he had a mucous clone. The mucous clone is not very effective, just disgusting. Vedder Chords - Special vocal chords that allows him to sing any song and have no one understand him. (Also allows him to communicate with the Space Angels in their special language that sounds like a Pearl Jam song, unless he chases them away-e-ya-e-yay) Skin Hooks - An implant directly underneath a layer of skin that he can hook his Space Armor up to. It's kinda weird but you should see what he can do in that armor. Eyes of Occulus - A really cool visor that is permanently attached to his head, on top of being super slick it also gives him enhanced vision and feeds battle data into his neurological center. Hard Shaft - An implant that gives him a huge boner when he is close to death. A secondary portion of this causes him to ejaculate, it's strange and doesn't really do anything other than make the situation awkward (this has gone in his favor.) The other purpose is that a Space Scientist can collect the splooge in the inside of his armor so they can genetically alter someone else to be a Space Knight. Brain Fervour - This special implant causes his insanely zealous behavior. Any sight of a Space Dragon or something that even looks like a Space Dragon causes him to go into a blinding, murderous rage. A side effect of this implant is it's susceptibility to corruption, Demons have corrupted many Space Knight's Brain Fervours and cause them to become Bad Space Knights, Space Knights do not like Bad Space Knights and try to kill them. Mission Space Knight's mission is simple: the erradication of every evil creature in the universe. He searches endlessly for things to kill and even if they're a LITTLE evil he still goes through with it. He's kind of a dick. It doesn't matter if the secrete Earth Space Federation has peace agreements, if he deems the thing evil he kills it. This goes especially for Space Dragons, any Space Dragon must die. Combat and Equipment Space Knight utilizes melee combat nearly all the time and rarely shoots a gun (though he has a gun sometimes.) He favors the Space Sword and Space Shield becuase those are classic Space Dragon battling items. He moves super quickly and can best most foes in one on one combat. Sometimes if he makes a bad roll he misses sometimes and can get wounded pretty easily. Space Knight constantly wears a special armor called Space Kngiht Amror. This armor provides him protection against things hitting him except if they hit him in the face, it's just normal armor but from space. It also has huge shoulder pads and you'd think he wouldn't be able to swing his sword like he does but somehow he makes it work. Relics of Space Knight One day Dr Tasty got bored and stole his shit and put it in a lot of different places, Dr Tasty prophesized that if someone found all the Relics of Space Knight then Space Kngight would have all of his stuff. Space Kngiht is not happy about this and he has to use a knock-off Space Sword and Shield, both of which aren't very good. Most of the relics are found but the people that have them won't give them to him. Space Kngiht is pretty screwed. Service History Creation Battle of Systematic Fascist Overtaking The Heresy of the guy who cut Space Knight off War of Space Guys Empire and the Space Elf Empire Not-So-Great Crusade Fall of Dog Planet Battle of Space Guy Empire Planet Space Guys Empire Reformation Scouting of the rest of the Universe Infiltration of Fortress Planet Prime Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Awesomes Category:Legends Category:Good Guys